AUTHOR'S UPDATE 615
by loserslikemedefygravity
Summary: Sorry, this is NOT a story! This will be functioning as a thread so I can keep you guys updated on what's going on with the stories and what's coming in the future. Feedback always welcome!
1. 615

Hi everyone!

This is just a little update for anyone who follows my fanfiction on what's coming up soon.

This is my last week of school, and I'm dealing with exams this week, so I can't promise updates this week, but as of next week I'm free for the summer and will be writing like a maniac!

As of right now, my priority is There's Only You, my Cheating!Klaine fic. I hope to update this very soon.

Also, Staying Strong remains my most trafficked fic at this time. It is also my longest and my first. Unfortunately, due to writer's block and sheer laziness, I've let Staying Strong fall through the cracks, and, as a result, it hasn't been updated since February. Some people had asked recently if I'd completely given up on the story, which I don't want to do. After some consideration, I've decided completely revise the story and then finally repost with an update and hopefully the end of the story. I'm very sorry I've let this fall through the way it did. I think this may have happened because seeing as it was my first story, the quality is not nearly as good as it could have been, and my heart wasn't really in it. But I feel like if I were to revise it and vamp it up I would be much more passionate about it, and I really want to give you guys the best story possible. So, in short, Staying Strong will finally be updated after some revision.

I also have two projects in the works. Both remain unnamed right now, but the ideas are all ready.

The first working project is going to be McKinley's Class of 2012 five year reunion. Basically, no one who was supposed to end up together did and no one's life seems to be going the way they'd planned, and now that they've all been brought back together for one night, they have one chance to fix everything that got thrown off course 5 years ago. This will mainly be Klaine, Finchel, Quick and Brittana. It promises to be VERY angsty/dramatic with lots of romance and emotion and all that fun stuff.

The second project is a little uncharacteristic of me...but if any of you follow me on tumblr (URL: loserslikemedefygravity), you know that I've recently developed a slightly strange obsession...zombie Glee. Yes. You read that right. Zombie. Glee. I'm slightly obsessed and ended up planning out a very long and involved multi-chapter fic in the middle of my English final today (I'm so productive guys...) ANYWAY, so yes, keep an eye out for a zombie apocalypse Glee fic! Again, mainly Klaine, Finchel, Brittana, Tike, possibly Quick, etc.

Well, that's all for now my darlings. I'm sorry my updates have been so sporadic lately (the joys of being in high school...) but I promise, this summer will be very much devoted to my writing. I hope you guys are as excited for these new projects as I am! Feedback would be lovely (Do you like these ideas? Do you have any suggestions or requests? Anything at all, I'd love to hear from you!)

Thank you everybody who had read, favorited, reviewed or alerted me or my work. It seriously means so much to me and I really appreciate it. Thank again everyone! Talk to you soon!

-xoxo

Love always,

V :)


	2. 616

Another Update! Yes, I know, these are probably getting annoying. Like, WTF VICTORIA, why are you writing stupid updates when you could be writing fic? GOSH.

Well too bad. Enjoy my rambly ramblings.

ANYWAY

In case anyone was wondering about the other stories I didn't mention in my update, I thought I'd just let you know where all my stories stand as of now.

**Staying Strong:** Is being completely revised and will be updated with the next two weeks.

**Trusting Love:** Completed. I will not be updating this. I know some people have suggested I continue, but I'm sorry, I like where I left this story and I'm going to leave it here. My apologies.

**You Move Me:** Completed (most likely). Some people have suggested I write another chapter with the New Directions reactions. If I were to do this, since There's Only You is based off of You Move Me, I feel continuing would make me obliged to turn this into a verse. I'm not opposed to this, but it's not a priority at this time. For now, You Move Me is completed. I may or may not add another chapter in the future. We'll see what happens.

**You Promised:** You Promised is actually a story I was quite excited about, however, the deciding factor in whether or not I continued was people's interest levels. There is an entire story planned out behind You Promised, but I also left it at a point where it could stand on its own as a one-shot. Because I write these fics not only for myself but for you guys, I want to make sure I'm writing things that interest you. I would love to continue this story, but as of right now it is not a priority as it didn't receive much response.

**Rumors: **Completed.

**There's Only You:** There's Only You is currently my priority, and I'll be updating as much as possible over the next few weeks. I'm anticipating this story to have around 10 chapters or so, maybe more or less. Nevertheless, it should be completed within the month, but no promises.

**Untitled Reunion Fic:** In the works. Following There's Only You and Staying Strong, this is another priority. This is one idea I'm very excited about and as it encompasses many ships, I feel it will be very long and hopefully get a good response. I hope to start publishing within the month.

**Untitled Zombie Apocalypse Fic:** In the works. This is another story I'm doing based off of interest level. I plan to write the first few chapters and get them published, and see how they are taken. If there is a lot of interest, I'll continue. But, seeing as this is quite uncharacteristic for me, I really have no idea what to expect from this story. Hopefully it will catch people's interest and get a good response. I hope to publish within the next month or so.


End file.
